


What've I done to deserve this?

by kaige68



Series: Licking [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Creeper staring, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches on</p>
            </blockquote>





	What've I done to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Beta:** Un-beta'd, H read through it quickly, but it's all my fault. Concrit is welcomed.  
> [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/) **haldoor** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This becomes part 11 of our **Licking** series. Each part links to the next.  
>  Part 1 **We should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by **kaige68**  
>  Part 2 **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3 **Is this a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by **kaige68**  
>  Part 4 **Why did I ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 5 **Would I lie to you?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136014.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 6 **Is that a promise?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511675)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98742.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 7 **Do you really want to hurt me?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511997)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136681.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 8 **What am I doing?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514374)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99015.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 9 **How do you woo a problem like Danny?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514962)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136766.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 10 **Why not?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517133)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99200.html) by[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/) **haldoor**
> 
> My apologies that this took so long to get posted, work and home and the need for Nyquil have taken precedence (and then H50 season premiere and Avengers release...). It's short and there is no porn here either. This is where my head took me, I hope you enjoy it.

He watched the way the moonlight filtered through the trees, the window, and caressed Danny’s back. The wind outside shifting the way it touched muscle, bone, and skin. Steve acknowledged that it sounded sappy, but he was mesmerized.

Standing in the doorway, leaning heavily to one side Steve took note of the way Danny’s shallow breaths moved his chest. The detective was sprawled on his stomach, one hand under his pillow, the other just shy of falling off the side of the mattress. His body was angled across the majority of the bed, and one leg was bent with Danny’s ankle resting on the back of his knee.

That was trust, right? Stomach sleepers were trusting. They left their backs exposed, vulnerable. They felt safe where they were. That nothing bad could happen to them while they slept. Nothing could go wrong while they slept, naked.

And there was Danny, naked. Breathing in a near snore, trusting that he was safe, trusting that he was where he was supposed to be. In Steve’s bed. He shifted in his sleep, hand twitching that much closer to the edge of the bed. Steve moved forward slightly, wanting to be there to catch any part of Danny that might fall.

Steve realized he was totally gone. Completely over the edge.

He looked at the night stand near Danny’s hand. Danny’s wallet, watch, and phone were there. There was no way Steve would ever be able to think of it as anything other than Danny’s side of the bed from then on.

Steve also had no idea how long he’d been standing there. Just watching Danny sleep as the leaves and the moon moved across him. Danny had taken the importance of his sense of time, and Steve didn’t mind. This was all so much, seemed so important, and while some part of Steve knew that Danny wasn’t the sort to dump him in the morning, something inside Steve demanded that he appreciate every bit of the night that he could.

The sex had been incredible. The licking had made Danny howl and Steve groan. Hell or high water there would be a repeat in the morning (Steve smiled in anticipation). Still it was so much more. That just yesterday, or the day before depending on what time it actually was, Steve hadn’t been sure that he’d even be able to keep his friendship with Danny. But there he was naked and trusting on his side of Steve’s bed, and Steve was soaking in the sight.

 _I’m a sap._ To which the Danny sounding voice in his head replied. _Yes you are, my friend, yes you are._ Steve smiled broadly.

Eventually, Danny’s breathing got deeper; Steve knew the man would be waking soon. The arm moved from under the pillow, the bent knee straightened, and Danny’s body moved turning a bit to the side.

“You here?” The voice was groggy.

“Yeah.”

“Bed’s getting cold.” Danny shifted back to his stomach, turned his head to face Steve’s side of the bed. “’Sa bad host lets his guest get cold.” The words mumbled softly, and the other knee bent to drape an ankle over a calf. “Shame on you.”

“Forgive me?” Steve climbed into bed, staring at the smiling closed-eye look on Danny’s face. He brought the sheet up to cover both of their shoulders and smoothed his hand down Danny’s warm side.

“Maybe.” The grin grew a bit. “Decision is pending.” There was a deep exhale followed by. “Creeper.”

Steve laughed. “Hey, babe?” One finger drawing aimless patterns on Danny’s skin. “I am so glad that you lied about putting out on the first date.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Part 12** [What did I tell you?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528558) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  The series ends with part 12. Thank you to everyone one, you all make it a great pleasure to be here.


End file.
